Jamal Carter
Biography Jamal Christopher Carter was born the only son of Joseph and Melinda Carter. He was born June 24, 1984 in Birmingham, Alabama. He attended school for 11 years, dropping out his senior year to begin his life on the streets as a member of the East Side Crips. In 1996, he was arrested for breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon and destruction of property. He was released from jail the following year. During Carter's prison time his fellow Crip member, Omani Tate Bishop, was killed in a violent drive-by shooting. Carter then disbanded from the Crips and began a religious journey. Since 1997, Carter has devoted his life to God and is a Southern Baptist. In 2005, Carter took up an interest in freestyle wrestling, in which he has pursued a career in professional wrestling. Career Global Wrestling Coalition Run (January 15, 2007 - August 19, 2007) In 2007, Carter signed a contract with the Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC). Carter debuted along with 4 other men on the 1/31 Assault in New Mexico only to lose in a double win to both Ryder and T-Money. At the end of the match, T-Money delivered a steel chair shot to Carter's head. Carter was taken to a nearby hospital where he received stitches later that evening. On the 2/7 Assault in Salt Lake City, Jamal Carter was attacked by Cool Dad, during a tag match with Alaric Griffon against Phoenix Chambers and T-Money, with a steel chair and had to once again be taken to the hospital for medical attention. On Wednesday the 21st of February at GWC Alpha, Jamal Carter defeated T-Money, Cool Dad and G-Money in a Fatal Four Way Steel Cage Match. Giving Carter a title shot for a time of his choosing. After the cage match, Jamal Carter was attacked by Carter's deceased best friend cousin Derrick "DJ" Johnson and T-Money. He was also slapped in the face by Omani's mother who had accompanied Carter to the match in hopes to stop the spreading lies of T-Money and DJ. On the debut show of Monday Night Mayhem, an second brand in the GWC, Carter was voted into a television title match against his friend and tag team partner G-Money. He defeated his tag team partner G-Money becoming the 1st T.V. Champion and winning his first title. At GWC's 2nd PPV, GWC Unholy Coronation, Carter had his first GWC Television Championship defense in a Fatal Four Way against T-Money, Joe Ragnal, and Xavier Cross. At Unholy Coronation, Carter retained due to DQ by T-Money. In the main event of the 3/26 Monday Night Mayhem, Carter defended his title against Xavier Cross. Carter and Cross fought a hard battle but in the end, Cross came out ontop. During a Triple Threat match on the 4/4 Assault, Carter was attacked by Bishop, 1/3 of The Highly Untouchable Gangsters or T.H.U.G., and Bishop challenged him to a match at GWC Reign of Terror for Carter's T.V. title rematch clause but if Bishop lost, Carter would get a match with T-Money. At GWC Reign of Terror, Carter defeated Bishop to earn a match with the new GWC World Heavyweight Champion T-Money but said he would hold the match off due to the aftermath of the Annihilation Complex. Carter confirmed that statement at the 4/25 Wednesday Night Assault show that he wouldn't face T-Money until after some time. Carter was then joined by Rick Mad who asked for a match with Carter to "skyrocket" him into World Title contendership. Carter had no answer and that very same night Carter fell victim to former friend, new member of T.H.U.G. and GWC Television Champion Xavier Cross. Carter would then compete in an 8 man Battle Royal for a spot in Danny Vice's Dark Crusade Match at GWC Kingdom Come. During the match, after elminating Rick Mad, Mad would return to eliminate Carter, forcing him to accept Mad's challenge for a match at GWC Kingdom Come. In an 8-man Tag Team Match against GWC World Champion T-Money, Ryder, Creeping Death, and Rick Mad with his tag partners Thunder, Reckless Jack, and J.W. McCammon, Carter was hit over the chair by Mad then pinned by GWC United States Champion Ryder giving the other team the win. Carter would then go on to face Rick Mad at GWC Kingdom Come. Carter and Mad had an amazing bout with Rick Mad hitting a devastating Mad DDT to pick up the win. Carter then decided to cash in his win over Bishop from GWC Reign of Terror for a match with T-Money at GWC Vindication. Carter announced his decision at Welcome To Venus, the special show of GWC Representative Nikki Venus. Carter demanded a match and with the stipulation of it being held inside a Steel Cage. Venus agreed and did one better making it a #1 Contender's Match. Carter faced T.H.U.G. member Xavier Cross on the 6/4 Monday Night Massacre and lost due to the interference of T-Money. Carter then warned T-Money of their coming match at GWC Vindication and Carter said he should "Start pryaing". WCF World Champion Skyler Striker would team up with Carter to face off with Thunder and T-Money on the 6/13 Assault. Carter would attack Thunder causing a DQ and would then continue to attack the rest of the match participants even hitting his own partner, Skyler Striker. Carter would go onto face T-Money at GWC Vindication and lose. Alumni of Edge Pro Wrestling, EPW, would form a group under the direction of Nikki Venus to try and takeover the GWC. Carter would join the crusade against the EPW in joining up with Lexington "The Poet" Royale. Royale and Carter would team up to face the World Tag Team Champions, EPW members "The Disciple" Zak Warner and Feliepe Salarose. Jamal went on hiatus for a few weeks due to personal problems. Carter returned answering the challenge of "The Mercenary" J.W. McCammon at GWC Tribulation. J.W. and Carter went to a draw after interference by Rick Mad and Seth Lerch. Jamal would eventually part ways with GWC. Run (January 23, 2008 - ) Jamal returned in hero like fashion, staying under the mysterious unknown. He revealed himself at Alpha 2008 and said he was back and better than ever. He picked up a win over another GWC alumnist, Phantom, and was involved in a qualifier for the Ultimate Title. Jamal went on to beat Anthony Clark for the GWC Ultimate Championship at GWC Instant Classic. Jamal went on to feud with Clark and GWC newcomer Steve Carr. Jamal lost the Ultimate Title at GWC Unholy Coronation. Jamal left the GWC for some personal time but returned for a lighter, promotional role. Extreme Wrestling Corporation Run (April 8, 2007 - May 13, 2007) On April 3, Jamal Carter was signed to the Free Agent pool at EWC. On April 8, Carter was drafted to the Monday Night Brawl brand by GM Max Carter. On 5/15, Carter made his first appearance in the EWC and had his first match against Hopper Rose. Carter defeated Rose and the following week beat "The Casanova" Marcus Riot. Carter was an entry in the 2007 Rumble in the Bronx match but was eliminated by Mr. X. The following week Carter would compete in a Triple Threat Match against Mr. X and Jesse James. During the match, Carter suffered an ankle injury and was excused from the ring to lighten a busy schedule. Run (June 29, 2007 - October 28, 2007) Carter was able to fully recover from the injury and return to his partime contract with the EWC. Carter would return to EWC's Monday Night Brawl brand and would challenge Moses Lake for the EWC Hardcore Championship. Jamal Carter also changed his name in EWC to Jamal Jackson due unknown reasons. Jackson would soon after be drafted to Friday Night Rampage as part of a big 6 man draft. Jackson was still able to compete for the EWC Hardcore Title and was also put in a U.S. Title match at EWC Rampage's Scars and Stripes. EWC Hardcore Champion Moses Lake would retain the title and Jackson would then officially move to Friday Night Rampage. In the following weeks, Jamal would join Retribution Inc., start a tag team with Reign Carter and win the U.S. Title at Scars and Stripes. Jackson would pick up a couple more wins before heading into the "Biggest Event of The Year" Night Of Champions 9. Jackson would lose his title to Brian "The Jackal" Alexander at NOC but would scheduled for a rematch. Before his rematch, Jackson would face Ricker, who had interefered in one of Jamal's matches, and Seto Uchenta, Rampage's self-proclaimed "newest" rockstar. Jamal defeated both Ricker and Seto, promclaiming himself "EWC's Rockstar". With StableWars 2007 closely approaching, Jamal would be apart of the 16 man FNR vs. MNB Battle Royal. Jamal resigned on October 28 due to a lot of strenuous work and not having enough time for the company. He still worked StabeWars. Run (December 14, 2007 - Frebruary 20, 2008) Jackson returned in December, after tense arguments with various Global Wrestling Coalition superstars and eventually leaving, just in time for a return and a match an EWC WrestleFest IX. Jamal won a T.V. title shot at W.F. IX and went then won the EWC Tag Team Championships with Mike Corral. Jackson was then moved to EWC Brawl so he could team up with his new partner. Jackson ended his career at EWC for personal reasons. PrYde Wrestling Run (April 29, 2008 - May 20, 2008) Jamal joined PrYde Wrestling on a 1 month contract and impressed many higher-up in the company. Jamal's short term contract expired and he no longer wanted to stay with the company. Title History Moveset Basic Moveset :*Backbreaker :*DDT :*Complete Shot :*Diving Crossbody :*Brainbuster :*German Suplex :*Moonsault :*Spinning Wheel Kick :*Full Nelson Suplex :*Cloverleaf :*Sharpshooter :*Reverse DDT :*Last Stand (Powerslam) :*Complete Shot :*Just Watch (Wheelbarrow into Flashback) :*Overdrive :*Powerbomb into Piledriver :*On Fire (Half Nelson Slam into ground Abdomanal Stretch) Finishers :*Rockstar (RKO) :*3rd Degree Burns (Top Rope Powerbomb) Theme Music :*"Fireproof" by Pillar :*"When Tomorrow Comes" by Pillar :*"This Time's For Real" by Ill Niño :*"I'm A Star" by Tumzilla :*"Stronger" by Kanye West :*"Rockstar (REMIX)" by N*E*R*D* :*"Invincible" by Skillet (Current) Category:CharactersCategory:Wrestlers